


The Inevitable

by 2Loverz



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since my brain wouldn't come up with a proper summary for this one let's just call it what it is: SEX!  And a little bit of talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This never happened and is all just the outcome of my twisted and perverted thoughts. Enjoy!
> 
> Disowner: Don't own them. (If I ever do, I promise to share)
> 
> And a huge thanks to my lovely beta, lowlizah. Thanks hon! <3

 

 

When Chris reaches out to the other side of his bed, he doesn't expect to find his hand landing onto something soft and warm. He can remember his encounter from the previous night, but he really can't remember falling asleep in his bed with said 'encounter,'  
  
  
He thought...  
  
  
He didn't know what he thought or should think really, but he was confused to find him lying next to him. Not that he was any bit disappointed, on the contrary, he could get used to waking up next to...  
  
  
No. Things wouldn't ever be like that, and anyway, this couldn't happen again.  
  
  
So, he slowly peeled his eyes open. That's when he was greeted by a smiling face and equally smiling eyes.  
  
  
"Morning sleepy-head; about time you woke up."  
  
  
Chris groans. He is still way too tired for his mood to be nearly as good and chipper.  
  
  
"How late is it?" he asks, with what he hopes is at least a little bit of a clear voice. God knows his voice went to shit after last night and he probably should keep his talking to as little as possible today.

  
"It's nearly 3pm."  
  
  
Chris chuckles; he really needed that sleep. He wonders why he seems the only one this out of it after last night.  
  
  
"I'm older. I don't need that much sleep." Bruce replies, snickering as if he can read Chris' thoughts.

  
  
Chris just looks and smiles, still not properly awake. He feels like the roles are reversed and that he is the old man here.

  
  
"You really wore me out last night," he casually says, not a complaint of any sort.

  
  
"I guess," Bruce rolled over, propped up on one elbow, his hand resting on Chris chest - just hovering there, not moving.

  
  
Chris almost flinched a little when he felt the other man's hand on his chest; the cool of the ring on Bruce's finger such a stark contrast on his skin, yet another reminder of 'what have I done?!'  
  
  
"Shhh... Don't." Bruce's hand pushed Chris firmly back down as he attempted to get up.  
  
  
"I'm so sorry," is all Chris whispered. He blamed himself for the events of last night. Himself, his constant damn teasing, and the alcohol. Sure he had a major man-crush on his friend, but he never intended to really go for it. Which doesn't mean he didn't savor every single moment of the previous night, but his brain was occupied and his dick was in charge.  
  
  
"Let's just not... Ok?" Bruce's voice was low, and Chris was already more turned on by it than he should be.  
  
  
Chris was inwardly cursing at his feelings and also at his dick, which seemed to want to take control yet again.  
  
  
  
And it's this exact moment, when Chris feels the hand on his chest slowly move.  
  
  
He stares up at Bruce with wide eyes, almost shaking his head; he can't let this happen again. No matter how much he wants this to happen again and again and again.  
  
  
"There's always two people," Chris feels soft, hot breath on his ear, before it gets explored by equally soft, hot lips.  
  
  
Chris knows he's gonna lose this battle. He knew there was no chance to win this battle to begin with.  
  
  
"Oh fuck it," he moaned as the hand made its slow way down his chest, following his happy trail until it reached his dick and immediately wrapped itself around it. It didn't take Bruce long to bring Chris' manhood fully to life.  
  
  
"Love the feel of you getting hard in my hand," Bruce now moved his head from Chris' ear down his neck, planting little kisses all over it and nips occasionally at the soft skin under Chris' jaw.  
  
  
While Bruce was undoubtedly busy playing with Chris' body, Chris darted his hand out to open the bedside drawer. He rummaged a little through it before his hand finally got a hold of what he was looking for.  
  
  
Meanwhile his dick was surrounded by something warm and wet. Chris didn't dare to look down now that he was sober. In the light of a new day, to see all of this actually happening would be too much for him right now. He'd cum in under 5 seconds and under no circumstances did he want to embarrass himself or for this to be over so fast. So he just laid back and enjoyed what Bruce was doing with his mouth.  
  
  
After a while, Chris got decidedly impatient and thrust the bottle of lube he previously had retrieved from inside the drawer into Bruce's hand.  
  
  
Letting Chris' cock slip from his mouth, he grinned up at him, "Oh, someone can't wait to get to the main-event." He winked at Chris and covered his member once again with his mouth.  
  
  
Chris knew it would be over all too soon if he watched that scene. His hand flew down to his dick, almost hitting Bruce, who didn't see it coming, but moved his head out of the way just in time. He chuckled as he watched Chris grab the head of his dick almost brutally tight.  
  
  
Chris just shrugged.  
  
  
Bruce kept eye contact as he snapped the tube of lube open and squirt some of the fluid gel onto his fingers before moving them back between Chris' legs.  
  
  
Chris jumped a bit at the first contact. "Cold," he hissed.  
  
  
Bruce just slid up Chris' body and started kissing him while working him open for the highly anticipated upcoming events.  
  
  
A precisely targeted nudge of Bruce's fingers had Chris moving his mouth away from the kiss and arching his back off the bed hard.  
  
  
It didn't take Chris long to return his mouth to Bruce's. He grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him down, enjoying the surprised sound his lover made as he thrust his tongue with more force than probably necessary into his mouth.  
  
  
Not wanting and not being able to wait any longer, Chris made a verbal note for Bruce to hurry up and get on with it.  
  
  
"Fuck, if you keep this up I'm gonna cum before you're even in me. And considering that my dick is about to explode and I wanted you in me, like, yesterday I'd be very pissed if that happened."  
  
  
"How can you still talk that much?" It was more of a rhetorical question though, Bruce asked in wonder as he pulled his fingers out.  
  
  
Bracing himself on either side of Chris' body, Bruce chuckled lightly as Chris eagerly spread his legs even further apart. And what other sign could he need on how ready Chris was?  
  
  
Slowly, he lowered himself onto Chris and began to just as slowly enter him. Chris threw his head back in pleasure as he felt himself being stretched open by the invading cock and immediately felt drawn back to last night and all that glorious sex.  
  
  
And Bruce must have some kind of sixth sense. "You like that don't you? I know you did last night. You couldn't stop asking for more," Bruce told him smugly. Chris really should blush or something, but he couldn't bring himself to care about how wanton he was or about how wanton he was right now.  
  
  
"Well..." he panted, feeling Bruce slide in deeper, "Then why don't you make me scream and ask for more again?" he asked, out of breath. He thrust his hips upwards, causing his lover to slide in completely.  
  
  
Bruce didn't move right away, and Chris believes he was being the same tease last night. He wrapped his legs around Bruce's back and pulled him down, closer onto his body, getting his message across loud and clear.  
  
  
"Move! Dammit."  
  
  
"As you wish!" And with that Bruce began thrusting himself in and out of Chris' deliciously tight body.  
  
  
Feeling Bruce rock into him had Chris moaning for "more", "harder" and "deeper" right away.

 

And who could deny a panting and sweaty Chris Pine anything? Bruce is certainly not who, so he gave Chris exactly what he asked for.

 

Chris whimpered as his prostate was hit full force. Not changing his angle, Bruce didn't let him take more than short breaths as he kept on hitting that spot deep inside Chris relentlessly.  
  
  
Wrapped up in their own little world of kissing, fucking that alternated between long, drawn out thrusts and quick, short desperate thrusts, time didn't matter. They might have cum once, twice or thrice; it didn't matter. All that mattered was the pleasure they both got from it.  


They both had the stamina that allowed them to draw this out as much as possible. Though Chris was close to cumming a couple of times, each time, a hand clamped around the base of his dick, forcing back his orgasm.  
  
  
After Chris allowed Bruce to delay his orgasm several times, he finally had enough; he needed to cum. When he felt Bruce's hand once again around his dick, he bucked his hips hard and practically shoved Bruce off him. Bruce, who was surprised by Chris' action, rolled over onto his back, not having much of a chance to do other wise since he lost his balance.  
  
  
Chris rolled himself over to straddle Bruce's hips; his legs on either side of his body. He looked down at him with a dirty smile and rose a little above him. Bruce instantly knew what Chris had in mind. Not one second later, Chris slid down onto Bruce's dick, fucking himself in the pace HE chose.  
  
  
Bruce knew this time he couldn't force the inevitable back any longer, so he just laid back and watched as Chris fucked himself on his dick.  
  
  
Chris didn't look away from Bruce. Their eyes firmly locked at every second Chris rode himself and Bruce closer to their climaxes. Climaxes that hit them both into the gut like a punch, but in a good way.  
  
  
Chris couldn't help himself but scream out his orgasm as it rippled through his body, shooting his cum all over Bruce's chest.  
  
  
Feeling Chris' cum on his chest and Chris' muscles clamping down on his cock, Bruce shoved in once more before he also had to surrender to the ultimate pleasure and came deep inside Chris.  
  
  
After, Chris collapsed against Bruce's chest, not caring one bit about spreading the mess he left there as he came; he rolled off him and they both just lied there. Nothing to be heard other than their calm breathing. Eventually, Chris rolled over onto his side facing Bruce, he draped his arm across the other man's torso and rested his head against his shoulder.  
  
  
He had the same feelings as he had before they yet again slept with each other, but he didn't know whether to voice them or not. Bruce was old enough after all, but still, Chris blamed himself and his constant taunting.  
  
  
"Stop it, kid. I can practically hear the wheels in your head turning and stop thinking about the 'what ifs'. This was as inevitable as your orgasm, you can force it back only so often."  
  
  
Chris looked up at him with curious-confused eyes, before bursting out into laughter, "Only you would make that comparison."  
  
  
"Now that's better", Bruce voice clearly underlaid with a nuance of satisfaction.  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Your laugh," he looked up at Chris, "Your laugh is better than your moping."  
  
  
"I'm not moping, I am seriously conc..." he never got to end whatever he wanted to say as he was being rolled over by Bruce and having the air kissed right out of his lungs.  
  
  
This, Chris decided, was even better than laughing and just enjoyed it while it lasted.


End file.
